potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rolandefleur
Hi, welcome to PotBS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MiniPax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiniPax (Talk) 21:41, 30 June 2009 Editing infoboxes Hi there and welcome, all help are gladly appreciated :-) To edit the info in the box on the right, all you have to do is change the corresponding stuff in the main article. By this I mean the variables between some lines below it (example). This goes for all the templates, being missions, ships, consumables etc. If you are creating a new article, the easiest way is to copy/paste a similar article and just change the different variables (e.g. changing |nation = Spain to |nation = Britain. This will also automatically add the correct categories to the article. All this assumes that you don't use the (imho: stupid) "New Rich Text Editor" Wikia implemented a few weeks ago. To change to the old one, go to My preferences (More button upright), Editing and disable Enable Rich Text Editing ;-) Hope this helps, and if you need help let me know --miniPax (T • • ) 22:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Stuff Yes, the option has been removed. I talked to Wikia and asked them to disable the new editor since we heavily rely on templates with custom variables, and the WYSIWYG-editor just don't cut it in it's current state. About the images, I'll look into the possibility of displaying some sort of thumbnails. Afaik there's no current rules on naming images, I will see if I can add some text to the uploading-interface encouraging users to use a descriptive naming. Bear in mind that this Wiki was abandoned by it's admins late last year, and I've barely started to scratch the surface about things that needs to be changed or improved :-) It would be great to have a pic for all the craftable items, but since FLS hasn't released this to the public it would mean an awful lot of print-screens and image-editing. I haven't spoken with FLS about using in-game graphic on this site, as I guess it's either already been covered by the previously admins, or it's covered by the terms of fair use. I'll have to think a little about the Sword template, as the best thing in the long run would be to keep the same name. Getting a decent per town mission-list is on my to-do list, as I miss this myself. The problem is to get all this info, as it's not possible to obtain mission-info via FLS API-interface. However, I might be able to rewrite some of the functions of User:PBOTs so we at least can use the info we already have to auto-generate a list once in a while. I see you already have found our overcrowded IRC-channel, other than that it's the forum and the Community Portal. Not that anything happens anywhere actually... Pages proposed for deletion Is see you are back :) Could you, time permitting, have a look on the Category:Pages Proposed for Deletion? I'd like to remove all the old AvCom stuff from the wiki but so far, marking pages for delete don't do anything. Seems there are not much sysops/admins left. --DevilDawn 06:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back I am happy to have you back! I was just looking through the wiki and saw lots of people who hadn't logged in for ages and was cleaning things up a bit. On a positive note...it seems i did get your attention and I am happy to have you back and look forward to seeing your additions. I realized i didn't address your comments about FLS/POTBS...I do not ever see them being involved in this wiki in any way at all. This is a player resource only and with them having their own Ecyclopedia Piratica I cant ever imagine them chipping in on this. I would of course welcome FLS here as they hold all the knowledge, but until that time its up to us to keep this thing going and up-to-date. that has been a huge challenge with all the recent changes and none of us have the time do get it all done. So I hope that doesn't change you mind about diving back into the wiki as we could certainly use the help. The user name Rolandefleur didn't ring a bell...but Dibbler did for sure. I set your rights back where they were. --McCullogh (Talk) Adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki 20:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC)